Chemical processes that require a substantial amount of heat are often expensive to operate when the heating is provided by non-renewable energy sources. Self-sustaining and renewable sources of thermal energy can provide sufficient thermal energy to operate or facilitate the operation of thermal reactors, but conveying sufficient thermal energy from geothermal sources to the reactors can be difficult. In light of the foregoing, there remains a need to efficiently transfer geothermal energy to heat chemical processing reactors in a sustainable manner.